A Simple Life
by asavage200
Summary: It was practically routine everyday the same thing ,but once Zoro came into her life everything became so complicated.
1. Chapter 1

A Simple Life

(Robins POV)

All I heard was a loud beeping sound. I opened my eyes slowly and lazily moved my arm to turn the alarm off. I slowly lifted my body up and sat against the headboard of the bed so I can wake up a little more. I looked to my side and saw my boyfriend still sleeping by my side.I stood up and proceeded to start my day.

First I took a shower and got dressed into my work clothes. Then I went to the kitchen and started the coffee maker and I walked back to our bedroom. I tapped my boyfriend on the shoulder first and when that didn't work I started to shake him. He slowly opened his dark brown eyes and started getting up. As the covers fell and he got up I saw the big scar across his face and his now messy black hair.

He groaned and moved to get up. He looked at me and smirked, he then reached for my hips and pulled me close to him. I was standing between his legs while he was still sitting on the bed. I looked down at him and smiled.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked with my usual stern yet sweet tone. He smiled and said

"Nothing I just want to hold you a little" he said as his hands started moving to my rear.

I smiled a little and gazed at him with my dark blue eyes "crocodile we don't have time..."

He removed his hands and groaned "You're such a bore sometimes" he said as he got up, walked to the bathroom, and closed the door.

I sighed and started walking towards the kitchen. I finish my coffee, grabbed my keys, and was off to work. As I walked into the agency I walked straight to my office and shut the door. I went to my desk and turned my computer on. I started to finish an article I was writing about a archeological finding in Zimbabwe.

As I was writing the article I started thinking about how the trip to Zimbabwe probably went. I say probably because I didn't even go I tried to, but crocodile didn't want me gone for a few weeks so he made me stay here while the rest of my team went. Even though he goes on business trips all the time...there's no point in thinking this it'll never change. We've been together for almost five years and at first it seemed like a dream. Yet the longer it went the more he started to show his real self. His selfish, mean, and very passive aggressive self.

Yet I couldn't stop loving him no matter what he's done to me. As I kept thinking about all this my assistant and best friend, Nami, walked in.

I looked up and smiled "what are you doing here so early? I didn't think I had any meetings today" she walked up to my desk and said

"Don't worry you don't I just thought you'd like to go get some lunch over at the new Spanish restaurant since it's about 2:30 and I know you didn't eat this morning again"

I smiled at her and replied "I don't know how you can always tell but yes lunch sounds amazing right about now" I got up and we were off to lunch.

~ At the Gym ~

A black punching bag flew out the door of the boxing room. The owner walked in and yelled

"Zoro! this is the third time you've broken my punching bag off of the hook!" Zoro groaned

"Sorry about that I must've used too much strength again i'll pay for another one" The owner scowled at zoro and sighed

"Thank you and don't you have to go to work instead of ruining my gym equipment again". Zoro picked up his gym bag and left without another word. He got into his car and drove off to work. He pulled up on a dojo and walked in.

"Hey zoro! Let's go get some food!" yelled zoro's best friend Luffy. As luffy was yelling about food a tall blonde with a curly eyebrow walked up and yelled

"Hey moss head you're late again! You spend too much time at your damn gym!"

"Shut up dart board! I'm not in the mood!" Zoro yelled back. Sanji cursed under his breath and just left him alone.

Zoro got changed into his hakama and got his swords ready. He trained with teenagers and young adults in the art of kendo and swordsmanship. After a few hours of training he started getting ready for lunch.

"Hey! My friend told me that new Spanish restaurant was really good let's go there!" yelled Luffy as he was already out the door.

"Alright that sounds good but you're not driving!" yelled zoro as he walked out the dojo after Luffy with Sanji following behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **(Normal POV)**_

Robin and Nami both sat in a booth at the new restaurant. "So Nami how are you doing with dating?" Robin asked as she sipped her water. Nami huffed.

"Great" she said in a sarcastic tone, "All the guys I've went on dates with are just complete assholes! All they want is sex or just a pretty girl on their arm. Long story short it's not going well. Let's not get too deep into that you're the one who actually has a boyfriend." Nami said as she sent a smirk over to her friend. Robin sent her a fake smile back, but it didn't go unnoticed. "What's with the fake smile? Are you and Crocodile doing alright?" Nami concernedly asked her best friend.

"Yes, we're exactly the same as always so I guess nothing is really wrong." She sighed as looked down at the table. Nami gave her a spectacle look "I don't believe you one bit, now tell me what's really wrong." Robin sighed "I just...I just get tired of being treated like some prize then once we're home he pays absolutely no attention to me unless...he's horny." she finished with a serious face.

Nami looked at Robin in concern. "Then why don't you just leave him Robin? He doesn't deserve a great woman like you." Nami said as their meals were being placed in front of them. Robin gave Nami a solemn look and started to eat a little.

"To be honest Nami I don't know I just can't leave him. We used to have such good times, and I feel like I'll make a big mistake if I leave him without at least trying to fix our relationship." Robin explained as she continued to eat her meal. Nami gave her a half smile and started eating her food not really knowing how to comfort her friend. "Well no matter what happens you always have me." Nami said as she smiled at her best friend. Robin smiled at her and continued to eat.

Three friends sat down at a table and started to look over the menu options. They all ordered their food and started to wait.

"Did you guys see the beautiful girl? She started working at the dojo!" Sanji said with a dreamy look on his face. Zoro rolled his eyes at the blonde "Why do you focus so much on women?" asked Zoro in annoyance.

"Because women are goddesses and deserve to be worshiped as such!" The blonde yelled catching the attention of almost everyone else in the restaurant. Luffy looked at Sanji then towards the kitchen of the restaurant. "Why do we have to wait so long…" Luffy groaned with his head down on the table.

Zoro huffed " _Sometimes I question why I'm even friends with these idiots…"_ Zoro thought as he looked over at his friends. "Why don't you ever try to date anyone moss head? Maybe then you won't act like you have a stick up your ass!" Sanji asked with a smirk on his face. Zoro glared at Sanji menacingly

"Shut up you pervert! Unlike you I care more about my career then some woman." Zoro almost yelled but restrained himself since he was in public. Sanji was about to say something back, but luckily for all of them their food came and they all calmed down a bit more.

After they finished their food they all sat there for a little while letting the food settle a bit before leaving. Zoro got up and started to walk fast towards the bathroom, he immediately went in and did his business. He walked out of the bathroom back towards his table until something stopped him.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Zoro's POV)**

He stopped as he saw piercing blue eyes looking directly towards him. He would've mistaken them for sapphires if he was in the dark. He caught a quick glance at the woman, but continued to walk to his table so he wouldn't seem like a creeper. All he got to see was her eyes and her long black hair. He got back to his table and they all left the restaurant.

 **(Robin's POV)**

As they finished their meals, Robin looked over and saw a man coming out of the restrooms. Normally this wouldn't mean much, but this man caught her eye. He was handsome, but in a very peculiar way. He had tan skin with a very fit body. He had short greenish turquoise hair and a stern and serious face with sharp black eyes. As soon as their eyes met he stopped for a little bit, but immediately left.

Robin looked down at the table and wondered " _What an interesting young man"_ she kept pondering the little encounter in her head until nami tapped her arm. "Are you ready to go?" Nami asked as she got up and grabbed her purse. Robin nodded and they left.

They arrived back at the office, went to their own desks, and worked for the rest of the day. Robin packed up her stuff and drove home.

Zoro dropped his gym bag on the floor and laid on his couch. He finally got home from work and now had time to relax. He grabbed the remote and turned the tv on. He got up and grabbed some sake from his fridge. He sat back down and started to think about that woman again. She kept popping in and out of his mind all day. Zoro was never a man to fall for a women at first sight, but with this woman he certainly did stumble. He wish he could've seen more of her, but he would've looked creepy. He laid his head back and tried to imagine what she would've looked like, but soon enough fell asleep.

Robin walked into her apartment and immediately started on dinner. After a few minutes of cooking crocodile walked into their apartment. "What are you making?" he asked as he set his stuff down by the door. She looked back at him from the stove "Just some chicken alfredo" he looked back and started looking up and down her body and started to smirk. He got up and walked until he was right behind her. He planted his hands on her hips and started to kiss her neck a little. Robin sighed and turned around in his arms "Aren't you excited tonight, is it a special occasion?" he kept kissing her as he said "Always so damn uptight can't we just have sex without you being all tense and shit." she rolled her eyes. "Let me finish dinner then we can continue later." she said sternly. He grunted, went back to the couch, and started to watch tv.

 **(Later that night)**

Robin was sitting on the edge her bed with only a white sheet covering her naked body. She was staring at her bedroom window wondering if her life would always like this. Just the same routine over and over again for the rest of her life. She started to think of ways to spice up her life a little, but every idea she had was shot down once she thought of what crocodile would say. She turned around and stared at the man sleeping peacefully behind her. She always thinks of leaving him, but she knows that he'll just come after her. She knows too much about him, and in his line of work that's a dangerous thing.

Everyone in his gang knew her so even if crocodile couldn't find her, one of his members definitely can. He has many members each of them equally as dangerous as the last. While Robin can defend herself pretty well, she knows that his gang always attacks in groups. She wouldn't stand a chance against 6 or 7 of his goons. She only has a few friends she could possibly go with ,but even then she wouldn't want to risk them being in danger because of her. So she stays with him for the sake of other lives and her own.


	4. Chapter 4

The weekend was finally here and robin was relieved to learn that she didn't have to work this weekend. She was excited to be able to just sit at home and relax for a few days without any interruptions. Crocodile had a job this weekend and would be gone until Monday night. She grabbed her laptop and coffee and sat down on the couch for a relaxing morning. About an hour into her calming morning, her phone rang loudly throughout the living room. She gave a defeated sigh and answered the phone.

"Hey! So I went on a date last last night and oh god! It was amazing I think this one might just be a keeper" Nami excitedly spoke over the phone. "Are you sure? Some guys are very good actors." Robin said with a small smirk. "No no this one is super sweet plus he's such a gentleman i'll tell you at lunch today!". Robin squinted her eyes "I don't recall us having a lunch date today, why can't you just tell me now over the phone?" Nami playfully rolled her eyes on the other side of the phone "No I want to tell you in person and come on it's only lunch, once it's over you can go home and relax all you want" she giggled. "Alright, where should I meet you then?" Robin said as she got up and walked to her bedroom to get ready. "There's a cafe right across the street from that dojo we always pass by". "Okay, i'll see you there in a little while" she hung up and started getting dressed.

Robin walked into the small cafe and ordered her drink. She got her drink she sat down at a small two person table by the window and waited for Nami to arrive. As robin sipped slowly at her coffee she looked out the window to the dojo across the street. Half of the men were wearing gi's with different colored belts and the other half wearing traditional kendo uniforms. She watched them practice for a few minutes, until a certain green haired man caught her attention. Once he turned she got a better look at his face and immediately recognized him. She remembered him from that day at the restaurant, even though their exchange only lasted a few seconds she couldn't get him out of her mind. She sat there and looked at him for a little while wondering if this was mere coincidence that they're near each other again or something else.

In the midst of her gazing she felt a hard poke at her shoulder and jumped slightly back into reality. "Hey what world were you in before I got here huh?" Nami giggled with a smoothie in her hands. "I was just thinking...anyway tell me about this gentleman of yours" robin said grabbing her coffee. Nami's smile spread across her face as fast as lightening, put her smoothie on the table and began explaining her amazing date to Robin. As Nami went on about the guy Robin couldn't help but glance over at the mysterious green haired man in the dojo and wonder all about him. As nami finished explaining her experience she checked her phone "Oh crap! I completely forgot about the the reports due today I gotta go robin! I'll text you Okay?" nami said as she rushed to pay her bill and leave. Robin smiled and waved goodbye to her friend.

Robin looked at her phone and decided it was probably time for her to get back home too. As she was about to get up she heard a person speak to her. "Hey mind if I sit here?" she looked at the person and saw the very man she was staring at earlier right in front of her.

~Earlier that day with Zoro~

Zoro was sitting at his small dining room table drinking a homemade protein shake while sharpening his swords. He checked the time and got ready to leave for work. A few hours into trainers the newbie's he saw a very pair of eyes walking into the cafe across the street. At first he wasn't sure if she was the same woman he saw at the restaurant, but once he saw an orange haired woman sit with her he knew it was her. He couldn't help but stare at her for a while and memorize her graceful movements. Even when she's just drinking coffee she managed to make it look so elegant. When he saw her turn her head towards him he immediately turned away from her.

"Hey sensei are you okay?" a young student asked zoro. Zoro looked down at him and threw the kid a bokken. "Don't get distracted kid" Zoro said as he started to practice with him harder. Once the kid was tired enough Zoro stopped and went to the employees lounge to relax. He grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and chugged it down in one gulp. He threw the bottle away and fell down on the couch. He sat there contemplating whether or not to say hello to the woman or to just let her go. Zoro shook his head " _This is stupid I don't even know the chick and i'm thinking this hard._ " he thought as kept thinking about her. As lunch time came around he figured that the cafe probably had something good to eat.

Once his lunch came around he got dressed into his casual clothes and walked across the street, desperately trying not to look at her. He went to the counter and ordered a sandwich and some water. After getting his lunch he looked around for a place to sit and noticed the black haired woman's friend dashing out of the cafe. Leaving the woman alone and with an empty space in front of her. He made the decision to go sit with her. " _Maybe I shouldn't she doesn't even know me_ " while he was thinking this his body seemed to move on its own accord and within seconds he was right in front of her table. Luckily she didn't see him freeze right in front of her since she was digging through her purse at the time. His body acted on its own again…

"Hey mind if I sit here?" he said unconsciously putting his water down on the table. Robin looked up surprised and just quietly nodded to him. He sat down and immediately regretted his decision, " _Holy crap why'd I do this, I should just leave now she probably thinks i'm some weirdo_ " Robin looked at the man across from her and chose to speak. "It's nice to meet you I believe i've seen you somewhere before" she said with a voice as smooth as silk. He cleared his throat quickly "Uh yeah i've seen you before too...so what's your name?" "It's Robin, Nico Robin and what might yours be?" he couldn't help but notice a small smile on her lips each time she spoke. "Mine is Roronoa Zoro nice to meet you too." She smiled at him curious to know all about him. "So tell me a little bit about yourself zoro" he couldn't help but slightly melt inside from her smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin didn't expect to stay at the cafe longer than a few minutes after Nami left but, then he came and she ended up staying for another hour, just talking to him. She felt so at ease with him the way he spoke to her made her feel so comfortable and relaxed. They told each other about their careers, schooling, friends and even past relationships. The way he talked about his insane friends made her laugh.

Zoro checked his phone and saw that his lunch was going to end soon. Disappointment quickly consumed him, he wanted to talk to her so much more. Stupid work he thought glancing over at his work through the window. Robin smiled at him "I take it you have to go back to work soon huh?". He sighed "Yeah… it was nice to meet you Robin" he said reluctantly getting up. "Wonderful to meet you as well" also getting up from her chair. They walked outside in silence both not wanting this to be the last time they see each other.

"So...it was wonderful talking with you Zoro , but I wouldn't want you to be late on my account" she said holding her hand out to him. Zoro slowly held and shook her hand lingering for a little while. When she turned around and walked to her car he instinctively yelled "Wait! Um wanna do this again sometime?" he asked sternly on the outside, but nervous on the inside. Robin smiled and walked back to him, "I'd love to ,here's my number" she said taking a pen out and writing it on his wrist. "Text or call me whenever and we can set up another little hang out for us. It was great talking to you Zoro" she said as she walked to her car and drove off. With that Zoro walked back to work.

After lunch his whole day went by like a blur. He barely even remembered getting home or sitting down. He fished his phone out of his duffel bag and created a new message. He stared at her name on the screen and typed a simple Hey his thumb hovering over the send button much longer than usual. He quickly hit send and put his phone down nervously, he didn't understand why he was anxious about a simple text but the feeling wouldn't go away. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, his mind was flooding with thoughts of her, he would've sat there all night thinking of her if his phone didn't vibrate.

He grabbed his phone so fast it could've flown out his hand "Hello" was all it said, yet it was enough to make him smile. He texted a simple "Hey" back and sent it immediately. Now Zoro was no idiot he knew how to text and when to text people, but for some reason he sent that message much faster than he usually does. He was about to sit there and over think his action, but his phone vibrated. "Getting shy on me huh?" he smirked at the message and began typing. "Nah, but you shouldn't expect a complete conversation from a simple hello" he sent it and went to his room. He put his phone on the charger and started to undress for bed.

Robin laid in her bed with only her phone light illuminating her face, she continued to text Zoro late into the night. She giggled with almost every text they sent each other, she couldn't remember the last time she smiled this much. She looked at the time and realized it was already past 2 in the morning, "Crocodile is going to be back tomorrow...I should get some rest." She let out a sigh and put her phone back on the end table by her bed. She laid down and tried to sleep, once she finally started drifting off she heard her phone buzz. She knew who it was and she wanted to answer it really bad...but she knows crocodile doesn't like if she looks too tired when he comes back. Gripping her pillow tighter she forced herself to fall asleep.

Robin's eyes shot open at the blaring sound, she groaned and quickly turned her alarm off. She got up and went straight to the shower, leaving her phone on the table. While she was in the shower crocodile walked through their front door, he looked around and found no sign of robin yet. He walked into their room and figured she was in the shower since it was on, he sat on the bed and saw her phone on the nightstand. A small message icon popped up on her screen, his curiosity was peaked a little. He leaned over about to grab it ,but then his phone went off and his interest disappeared immediately. He quickly answered his phone and walked out the room, as he walked out Robin came out of the bathroom.

She noticed the bed was more messy than before and figured he was home. She softly sighed and started getting dressed, moving slowly not looking forward to seeing him. She walked out the room about 30 minutes later since she decided to do her makeup to waste some time. When she got to their living room she wasn't surprised to see him on the couch having a quiet conversation on the phone. She knew what he did for "work" so she didn't mind him being secretive, but when he started coming home with marks on his neck and smelling like perfume she knew what was really going on. Her love for him faded long ago, but when he started cheating and lying to her about it a deep hatred started to settle inside of her.

Now Robin was by no means a romantic of any sort, but who doesn't want someone to at least stay faithful and treat you right? Of course she's thought of leaving him multiple times, but he funds many of her projects so he's more or less useful. As she made coffee her thoughts ended up on Zoro, she immediately remembered he had messaged her last night and she never replied. She went to her room, grabbed her phone, and opened his message "Guessing you fell asleep so I'll talk to u tomorrow u know if you're not busy or anything" She smiled at his shyness. "I'm up now and no I'm not busy at all, it's my day off" she sent the message and began to worry that he wouldn't understand her hint of wanting to spend time with him today.

~Zoro's Place~

Zoro stirred awake with the sound of buzzing, he groaned and lifted his face from his pillow slowly. He was about to go right back to sleep until he saw who the message was from he sat up quickly and read the message. He smirked at it and realized something "Does that mean she wants to see me? Or was she just telling me about her day? Or maybe both?" he started playing situations out in his head of how this can go. He decided to be bold. "Since I assume you're not doing much today you wanna maybe meet up?" he sent the message quickly and clicked his screen off.

He sat in his bed hoping she'll say yes, so he can hear her soothing voice again. Not like he had a thing for her or something like that! He just thought she was an interesting woman that's all...As he sat there in denial his phone buzzed. "That sounds great any specific place you'd like to meet?" he couldn't contain the huge smile that crossed his face when he read the text. A million places ran through his head all at the same time, trying to think of a fun place to take her to. Then he remembered how she preferred simple gestures, so he decided to just meet at the local park. "At the park by the lake at 1pm if that's good with you?" he sent the message and got up to get ready.

Robin smiled at the message "It's perfect, see you in a little while".

Hey guys! I'm really sorry that I update these chapters so late there's been a lot of personal stuff going on lately, but i'll try my best to not take so long with future updates. Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following it makes me so happy that you guys all like the story :3


End file.
